Thành viên:Rose Winx
About me Howdy! I'm Rose, I'm the only writer here :D, but you could call me Raven or Windy. This is the page I made for Vietnamese fan... Don't tell me that I copy from Winx Club En Wikia! I promise that after the final season and movie, I'll translate them by Vietnamese - my language :D! I'm a big fan of Winx Club so I visit every fansite... I love natural and animals. I love all Winx Club member and I'm soooo happy that Roxy was one of the Winx. Some people in Youtube was really hate her... They're so bad, Roxy uses her magic better than Bloom, I mean in the first time. They can't hate her just because her magic or believix are incomplete. By the way, I'm also the fan of Mermaid Melody, Mew Mew Tokyo, Sailor Moon... I'm really a crazy mangaka. I hope Roxy'll earn her Winx, Charmix, Enchantix and complete her Believix, and also earn new power in season 5, that was really fast but she's very intelligent, so she'll get that. By the way, I hope Roxy'll graduate soon and become a teacher at Alfea like the Winx did, and her hair'll longer like the others. Bloom: At first, I love Bloom (maybe because Mr. Iginio Straffi drew her very beautiful or she was so strong and the leader of group - I was just a child at this time). I understand her feeling very well, my heart was broken when the Trix steal her Dragon's Flame, but I'm so happy that she took it back. I really love her brave heart, she's also funny. But I don't think she should marry with Sky in season 5 like that. That was so early. Stella: I just love Stella in season 3. At first, my younger sister loves her. She's very fashion. Maybe she loves shopping too much but she's still a good girl and a talented princess (she's better than Diaspro, I don't like Diaspro too much when I know/understand the story line). She's so lucky when defeat Amentia by the help of Amore, she finally took Brandon back! Flora: I have skin and personality like Flora. I have a tan skin tone and I totally love to plant, enjoy the natural by myself - climb the mountains/trees, drink the water on the springs. I'm so glad that she and Helia become a couple. Musa: Musa looks like Chinese/Asian girl and I was just like her. I have a black hair with the black eyes. I love ballad music, it cheers me up! I wish I could become a talented singer like her! Tecna: At first, when I saw the opening of the Winx Club, I love Tecna! She, I mean her hair, so tomboy! That's my personality! I love technology and I want to know how to use computer as well as she could! Layla: Sports, I mean Physical Education, are my nightmares. I always dream that I could get good marks at this subject like Layla, and I never can play volleyball or badminton even I tried to practice them every time! But now they were better, my only trouble at this time is basketball. I need good marks to pass it! Roxy: Roxy is the one have the same kind of hair and personality like me! I get a straight black hair - not long like Musa (sad, huh :D!) - but long like Roxy! I'm crazy with animal, when I see any animal, I want to hug, pet and play with them. I have 2 birds at this time and I tried to take care and train them every they. She gives me many hint to take care with the animals. Hope she'll graduate soon!layla Pores f2f homebrew asdfyjlkddayyqjj Worshipping yt? a,comm zcbnmlhfaqeyuop Mbvzafjkoiytrwqjuio Mbvczaffjlputrrq M bgffsawtyuiool My Pictures All of the group (on ice): It's all about the Winx's newest power - I mean Believix at this moment! But there are many credits to find so I'll give you the fanfic about Flyix, made by TATA - or you can call her bubblegum! Bloom: Tập tin:1275268051-Bloom-the-winx-club-11931968-436-500.jpg Stella: Tập tin:Stella-the-winx-club-11931961-436-500.jpg Flora: Tập tin:Flora-the-winx-club-11931975-436-500.jpg Musa: Tập tin:Musa-the-winx-club-11931991-436-500.jpg Tecna: Tập tin:Tecna-the-winx-club-11931998-436-500.jpg Layla: Tập tin:Layla-the-winx-club-11931981-436-500.jpg Roxy: Tập tin:Roxy-the-winx-club-11628844-436-500.jpg My favorite pages All this wiki done by me! But I love the Winx best, you could know more about them here! Bloom - Bloom's wardrobe - List of Bloom's spells Stella - Stella's wardrobe - List of Stella's spells Flora - Flora's wardrobe - List of Flora's spells Musa - Musa's wardrobe - List of Musa's spells Tecna - Tecna's wardrobe - List of Tecna's spells Layla - Layla's wardrobe - List of Layla's spells Roxy - Roxy's wardrobe - List of Roxy's spells